Their Best Presents
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: A AsuCaga Christmas fanfic: Cagalli and Athrun discuss their best present.


Hey Guys just thought I write a AsuCaga Christmas fanfic so here it is hope you all will like it and if you do please reveiw.

Their best Presents 

Moonlight Sonata could heard playing from the middle of the living room of the Athra mansion, sat on a leather stool was a young man with midnight blue hair and the brightest emerald green eyes playing it.

His gentle fingers skimming each key as he played the famous piece of classical music, sat on the couch near to him a young woman with Golden yellow hair and enchanting Golden brown eyes. With a smile on her lips as she watched her lover play.

All around them Christmas decoration surrounded the wall and ceiling, and right at corner near a window stood a medium size Christmas tree. Decoration of all kind from candy canes to fairy lights and tinsel, even fake snow. And right on the top of the tree a star made of crystal sat glistening in the moonlight.

Soon the piece ended and the couple found them self sat cuddled together on the coach watching the flames from the fireplace flicker and burn.

"Mmmm… this is nice" Cagalli whispered her head leaned on her lover chest; her golden brown orbs glistened with joy as she gazed up into his.

A smile graced his lips at her word's "I can tell" he teased, tightening his hold on his beloved.

A giggle escaped the golden haired woman lips, she felt so happy to be able to spend time with the man she adored so much especially on Christmas day.

"You like the present don't you?" Athrun suddenly asked as he watched Cagalli play with the bracelet he had gotten her, it was made out of gold and studded in tiny diamonds in a shape of heart's.

The Golden haired princess smiled "Of course I do" she whispered gazing down at it. As the moonlight from the window made the diamond's glisten in all kinds of colours.

"I love it" she whispered again gazing up into his green eyes.

"But… I" she begun to say to only have Athrun stop her in mid sentence.

"But" he frowned.

Cagalli smiled and giggled, "You didn't let me finish idiot" she smiled "But I wouldn't say that's my best present though" she finished.

Athrun green eyes widen "Then what is?" he frowned again.

Another giggle escaped her lips "Don't worry Athrun it has something to do with you" she smiled.

Athrun frown turned into a smile "That's good to hear. However I am curious to know what it could be" he replied.

Suddenly the golden haired woman found herself turning red "Umm…I…Don't….really…want…to say" she stumbled with words suddenly playing with her bracelet.

"Now I am really curious" Athrun replied raising a eyebrow.

Cagalli cheeks turned redder "It just corny" she mumbled, her delicate finger twiddling the bracelet.

A grin suddenly appeared on the young man lips "Corny hey" his voice husky all of a suddenly.

Cagalli stopped twiddling and glanced up to see him gazing back at her, his eyes held a mischievous glint "What ever you say or do Athrun I am not going to tell you" she said knowing he had something planned.

Athrun chuckled and smiled, then a large grin replaced his smile "We'll see about that?" he said and then he suddenly started to tickle her.

Cagalli orbs widen and then she found herself suddenly giggling away and trying to stop him from continuing "Athrun stop it" she laughed.

Athrun grin widen "No not until you tell me" he argues continuing to playfully attack his princess.

"NO!" she laughed.

Athrun grinned wider "Then I won't stop until you promise to tell me now" he replied, his hand wondering to all the places he knew she was ticklish in.

"Okay, Okay" Cagalli gave up, with tears after all the laughing.

Athrun smiled in victory "Go on then" he urge.

Cagalli sighed in annoyance knowing she had to tell him especially after agreeing to promise to tell him "Okay, okay" she begun to say her cheek's suddenly turning red again as she remembered what it was.

"I…Well…The…best…present…I….I…got…would…well…is…you" she finally said after all the stuttering.

Athrun green orbs widen "what did you say?" he asked not exactly been able to believe what she said, Cagalli wasn't really the type to say such thing like that so it came as a shock to him.

Cagalli cheek's turned redder "I…said…that…the…best…present…I…ever…got…was…you" She said again stuttering.

"I have gotten so many things for christmas in the past but your far the most best thing I ever gotten for Christmas and your all I ever wanted since we first met" she said blushing even redder.

At Cagalli words Athrun eyes widen again now that he knew he wasn't hearing things "Cagalli" he whispered a smile suddenly gracing his lips.

Cagalli had a feeling now her cheeks were properly glowing so red that she properly be able to replaced traffic light or maybe if it was dark enough her cheeks will glow in the dark.

She just couldn't help but to keep her gaze on the living room floor, she really did think the thing she said were pretty much corny way to corny in her case and well she wasn't use to saying thing like that.

But what she had just said to Athrun was the truth all she ever wanted for Christmas since Athrun had left her for PLANT was for him to return to her and he did. He was now sat cuddled with her on Christmas day and she felt like she could be the happiest woman on earth or maybe even space even if that sounded corny.

There never once been a guy out there that made Cagalli feel as if she was richest woman on earth even though she was but money couldn't buy happiness could it. You after find your own happiness and Cagalli had found it in the man gazing lovingly at her.

"I told you it was Corny," she mumbled.

"Cagalli" Athrun suddenly whispered again, his left hand moving to her chin and lifting it up so that he could look into her golden brown orbs.

"That wasn't" he smiled a dazzling smile "actually I found it sweet and cute coming from you lips but definitely not corny" he whispered lowering his lips to her.

Soon their lips met in a deep sweet kiss, their lips moving against each other as their eyes closed tight, it was kiss that showed how much love they have for each other, a kiss that would of lasted longer if not for the lack of Air.

"Well that was another nice present" Cagalli suddenly gasped after the kiss, which had made her feel all warm and funny inside "and I don't think I could ever get tired of your kisses".

Athrun chuckled and let a dazzling smile graced his lips again "I can say the same for you" he grinned.

Cagalli smiled happily back her cheeks were a little still red but she really didn't care "Can I ask you something?".

The midnight blue haired male nodded "Of course" he smiled.

"Now that you know what my best present is can I know what your is?" she asked.

Athrun chuckled "You really want to know" he asked.

Cagalli nodded "If I didn't. would I have asked".

"Even if it is Corny too" he grinned.

The golden haired female raised eyebrow "Like you said earlier I am little curious now" she replied.

Athrun chuckled "Well my best present would after be that you finally agreeing to be mine, that you are now going to be mine forever as my wife" he whispered smiling.

Taking Cagalli left hand where the ring he had returned to her finger just tonight after proposing to her properly this time, to pressed his lips to her hand.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile "That is corny" she giggled "But because I love you so much and it sounds nice coming from you I really dont care if it is corny" she smiled her cheeks flushing again at the sound of her voice saying I love you.

Athrun smiled back "and I love you too" he whispered, before pressing his lips to her's again in this time a sweet passionate kiss.

A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE hope you liked it and please review but be nice lol


End file.
